


Ominous Omens

by hannelore



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Community: hp_halloween, Double Drabble, Gen, Post-Battle of Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28420509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannelore/pseuds/hannelore
Summary: Headmistress Minerva McGonagall has much on her mind for the first year back after the battle that claimed many lives. But not everyone who fought has healed.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Ominous Omens

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lash_larue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lash_larue/gifts).



Minerva had considered sending the thestrals away. Returning to Hogwarts after the battle would be difficult, but perhaps more startling for students who had never seen them before. Despite Hogwarts' poltergeists and ghosts being regular occupants, it was the thestrals' _appearance_ that might be frightening.

As she now watched a student stroke the foal's leathery wing, Minerva knew she had made the right decision. But her relief was interrupted by the sudden commotion of Sybill Trelawney pushing her way through the crowd.

"Bats transformed into skeletal horses," Sybill said, her voice raised. "I heard the screeches of these harbingers of doom!"

Minerva realized that although she had taken care to prepare the students, she had not considered how the _staff_ might react.

"They're not evil omens," Minerva said, her hand on Sybill's shoulder. "They are creatures of the Forest."

"But not seen until now," Sybill said. She stepped back as one of the thestrals approached her.

"They won't hurt us," Minerva said. "They're --"

"Gone!" Sybill gasped. She looked around, seemingly oblivious to the herd.

Minerva thought she knew all there was to know about thestrals, but she had never known that the acceptance of death could be fleeting... until now.


End file.
